Blue18476
Blue18476 is a houseguest on Big Brother 5. Biography Blue entered the game with his eyes set on winning this game and he was able to get very close to accomplishing that. He began by aligning himself with players like Bright and Yiza and was able to lay low the first three weeks of the game and voted in the majority every time. Week 4 Blue was able to get really close to winning his first HOH however, he came up short to Caity. Although, Blue wasn’t in power he remained safe during the double eviction and was able to stay on the right side of the votes. Week 5 was very similar to the previous week for Blue as he was very close to winning his first comp but came up short. However, he continued to remain un-nominated and on the right side of the vote. However, things changed week 6 when D0g nominated him for the first time this season. He managed to get saved ceremony by his ally Yiza, the holder of the silver power of veto. Blue would find himself on the block next to mustard, during the double eviction that occurred soon after. Blue was meant to be the pawn, however he nearly went home due to Mustard’s amazing pull on the house. However, Krystal broke the tie and evicted Mustard giving Blue new life in this game. Blue realized that he needed to kick his game into high gear and won the following HOH competition. He targeted Phlaire someone who didn’t like him personally and was coming after him. When D0g won the veto and discarded it ensured that Phlaire would be evicted. The following week Blue’s ally Bright won both the HOH and the Veto meaning that Blue knew he’d be safe, he honored her HOH wishes and evicted Yusa. Week 9 Blue won the power veto and aided in evicting Krystal who was someone who put Blue in danger for the first time in this game. The following week Blue won HOH for the second time this season and targeted D0g, the person who nominated him for the first time allowing him to secure his spot in the finale. Blue realized that he faced a dilemma due to the fact that Bright and Yiza had both played phenomenal games so he knew he’d have to turn on one of them. When Yiza won HOH and Blue won the veto he decided that he needed to cut Bright before it was too late sending her home in 4th place. Blue then realized that if he wanted to win that he needed to win the final HOH competition and prove himself to the jury. However, he came up short and although he was able to sit in the final 2 with Yiza. Blue knew that his fate was sealed once he realized how amazingly Yiza played and unfortunately lost unanimously against her. Blue will go down as one of the best runner-ups in stellar history and although he wasn’t the best player he was a great player. Good game Blue! Host Opinion Blue was an amazing competitor throughout the season, always playing his cards right. He fought hard for a win when he needed to, and even took out all that was threatening him. He did what he had to do to get to the end and it may have been hard to know what he was thinking at first, but that was the pro in his strategies. Unfortunately, he stood no chance against the flawless game Yiza played, earning him the Runner-Up of the season. Good luck in future endeavors, Blue! Player History - Big Brother 5 Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Blue is the only ever Runner Up to receive zero votes to win the season. Category:HouseGuests Season 5 Category:Runner-Ups Category:BB5 Finalists